The Stars to You
by Keeyah702
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy Heartfilia has lived a privileged life and has done everything her father's asked. She's even in a loveless engagement! But what happens when she gets troubling news and her best friend's crazy idea is the only way out? Disclaimer: I don't own image and characters!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters! I honestly wasn't going to make the first chapter so long, but when you're in the zone then you're just in the zone Dx Next Chapter already in progress, coming soon Cx I hope you all enjoy feel free to review C:**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

In the mirror stood a beautiful girl, with her blonde hair done up nicely with a diamond crusted pin holding it together.

The dress she wore was a luxurious red dress, that hugged every right curve on her body. Making her look stunning and breathtaking.

In the dressing stall beside her; she could hear the ding of an iPhone followed by clicking and clacking of a keypad.

"Levy I hope that's not you..." She sighed, her expression and tone turning into a flat monotone.

"Uh no...that's probably another stall..." Levy replied; followed by more clicking and clacking and another ding.

"We rented out the whole store for this, so I know that's you. Please tell me you're not talking to that guy again..."

"I just can't help it, he's just so cool!" Levy gave out a passionate sigh, hugging her phone close to her chest.

"Right now what would be cool, would be you picking out a dress for tonight." Lucy opened the dressing room door and stepped out into the hallway.

"I already did." Levy came out of her stall.

Taking one look at the bright orange dress with frills on frills Levy was wearing, made her best friend's eye twitch and lip quiver.

"What's wrong with it?" Levy frowned.

"You look like a grandma wearing a pumpkin..." Lucy tried to hold her laughter but a giggle just slipped out.

"Seriously?!" Levy ran back into her stall and after a couple of minutes she stepped back out.

"That...looks so much more elegant." Lucy took in the peach floor lengthen dress with a white trim and a white ribbon curving around her chest.

"Finally, can we get out of here now?" Without waiting for a reply the blue haired girl went back to change into the clothes she came came in with.

**xXx**

Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden grew up together. Being the daughters of two major companies in the city; their families are evenly rich and evenly sewed into society.

Making both girls always able to get what they wanted and go where they pleased.

But this type of life style always came with complications...

"I don't know why I listen to you sometimes...I should have gotten the pumpkin dress." Levy sighed as she stared out of the limo window.

"So you wanted to look like an orange mess at an event, that would probably cover tomorrow's paper?" Lucy lifted an eyebrow.

" I honestly don't even care anymore." She sounded lifeless and without a definite care.

"What's wrong with you? Lately you've been acting all bad ass...I mean I like this side of you but it's kind of scaring me at the same time."

"If I tell you something...can you keep a secret?" Levy got close to her bestie; looking more serious than she's ever been before. Lucy nodded slowly and cautiously.

"That guy I've been texting told me to join him for summer break. He's staying with his band mates in some beach front. And get this, every summer on that beach they have a concert! It's a party everyday!" Lucy could see her eyes light up just saying it out loud. But she had to keep her own mind realistic.

"If you're talking about that guy from the band we watched two months ago...then I'm not sure that's a good idea. And you think you're father will just let you gallivant off to some beach by yourself? Heh, you're crazy." Lucy crossed her arms now, turning her view out the window.

"Oh come on Luce, when was the last time you really smiled and had fun?" Lucy thought back to when she was younger. Before she met Levy, there was only her mother. Days spent with her at their beach house always made her the happiest. But she had priorities now, ones she wished she didn't have to deal with all the time.

**xXx**

"Welcome everyone, I would like to thank you for all coming tonight please enjoy the evening with our live orchestra and our buffet over there!" Charles McGarden bowed to all of his guests as they clapped.

"I say this event gets better every year Charles," Jude Heartfilia shook his oldest friends hand.

"What really sets the right tone are these two lovely ladies." Charles hugged Lucy and Levy.

"Father can we talk?" Levy asked her dear father, trying to ask him about her trip.

"Can't it wait until later? Jude and I need to make our rounds before it gets too late,"

"No I need to ask you..."

"Hello there Charles, Jude..." A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came between and interrupted Levy.

"Stelliana how nice of you to join us, we heard you were stuck in London so you couldn't make it?" Jude took her hand properly.

"Yes I almost didn't, but with a couple of arrangements I landed a pilot all to myself." All three grown ups began to laugh.

"I wish you would have told me sooner, my wife isn't here today. She's in Milan taking care of our branch down there," Charles said.

"Oh no, I wanted to get that green tea recipe from her. After my husband was cured of his upset stomach he just won't drink any other tea." The woman giggled as her son now took her side.

"Hello mother," he kissed his mother on both cheeks.

"Oh Sting dear, I didn't see you earlier. I had hoped you weren't going to forget tonight's event..." The woman gave her son a secret glare.

"Of course not mother, good evening..." Sting bowed politely to everyone else, Lucy almost wanted to vomit thinking how fake this guy was.

"Stelliana is that you?" A woman from afar called over.

"Pardon me gentleman... Lucinda darling how have you been?" The woman walked over to another group.

"Let's get going Jude, I see Douglas over there." Charles made his way across the room.

"Dance with him..." Jude whispered to his daughter before following Charles.

"May I have this dance?" Sting offered Lucy his hand with a smile. She was reluctant but she could already hear the lectures from her father if she didn't obey.

Levy shook her head with her own smile before walking off.

Putting her hand in his, Sting lead her to the dance floor where there was a band playing classical music.

"You still don't look all to happy to be with me," Sting whispered down to his partner.

"That's because I hate you." Lucy looked away, searching the room for Levy. Spotted by the swan ice sculpture there she was texting away again.

"Well get used to it, we're supposed to get married. And you're supposed to be wearing your engagement ring, where is it?"

"I lost it." Lucy shrugged with her shoulders.

"THAT'S...!" Sting tried to contain himself, "that's a one million dollar ring, how can you just lose it?"

"Simple...I walked into a pawn shop and it just disappeared."

"I can't believe you did that...that wasn't even..."

"That wasn't even what Sting, It wasn't meant for me? You don't think I know about her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Sting looked away, trying to play the innocent. But Lucy wasn't a fool, and she always did her homework on men who tried to steal her families money.

"Why are you marrying me Sting?"

"Because when I first met you I fell for you...I told you this before."

"Don't lie to me, I know about you and Yukino. And I know you're in love with her. But because of your mother's failing business, you had to give her up for me." Lucy looked straight into his eyes, waiting for a reply full of lies once again.

"Ok I don't know where you got your information from...but it's not my family. It's YOUR family."

Lucy stepped back, "what?"

Sting grabbed her hand and lead her off to the side, as to not cause a scene.

"Your father's company hasn't been doing that well lately. So he made a deal with my mother, about an arranged marriage."

"Wait...what?" Lucy couldn't believe this...would her father really do this to her?

"Look I don't care if you don't love me. The feeling is definitely mutual...but I made a deal with my mother and I intend to do well on that. So let's go back to the dance floor and..." Before he could even finish another word; Lucy backed up.

Her heart began to beat a mile a minute. The next thing she did; surprised even her. It was like everything she had done from now was for nothing.

After her mother died she obeyed every last word her father had told her...But selling your own daughter off to someone who doesn't even love them?

Lucy walked away from Sting not even giving a care to his own issues. She made her way to Levy; grabbed her hand and headed towards the exit.

"Where are we going, we still have to talk to our dad's about the trip..." Levy tugged her hand back making Lucy come to a stop.

"Screw them, we can make our own decisions!" Lucy said as she took out the diamond crusted pin out of her hair, letting her locks fall down her back. Levy didn't know what had gotten into her, but she smiled anyway doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't expect to have so much followers over night. I literally wrote chapter one right before I went to bed; when I woke up my email was filled with alerts and it was surprising but it made me so happy T~T I hope you all like this next chapter :3**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

"Well we're finally done with the place, thanks to everyone for the hard work." The red head said out loud. Seeing how she transformed this place; her dad would have been so proud.

Fairy Tail was a bar and grille, that Erza had inherited from her late father. He put his heart and soul into running this place. When he got sick; everything started to fall apart. Erza didn't think she'd ever be able to see this place re-open again.

It took a lot of yelling and shouting from her lips; in order to make this possible.

She knew what had to be done, needed to be done before the week was over. Because without Fairy Tail being open during the summer...all her planning and hard work would have been for nothing.

"Erza...your brother is in the storage room." Mira pointed to the room in the back. She was a long time friend who was re-hired again as head waitress. With her free out going spirit, she knew how to work a crowd with just a smile.

In the storage room, Erza almost blew a gasket seeing all the beer she had newly purchased all empty on the floor. On the office sofa there was her brother; passed out laying flat on his face.

"NATSU!" Her voice echoed throughout the entire store.

"That guy almost drank half my inventory...!" Cana's eye twitched as she wiped some beer glasses. She was the new bartender and another close friend to Erza.

"I was sympathetic when he got his heart broken but...that was a month ago. His constant sobbing seemed much more lenient than his constant drinking. He hasn't written a damn song since the break up..." Gray sat on one of the stools at the bar shirtless. He was someone who wouldn't call Natsu his friend, but they were close enough to be considered.

"Have any of you seen Natsu? That damn guy stole my phone last night; saying love of any kind was a waste of time." Gajeel came trudging up to the store. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail down his back.

"That's because what you're doing isn't called love my friend, it's called a roadmap to a dead end. I should know; I wrote the damn story!" Natsu came stumbling out like he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Natsu this shit has to stop!" Erza came rushing from the storage after him.

"Don't worry my dear sister, I shall repay you..." He hiccuped.

"Repay me how huh? Your broke ass can't even hold a job right now!" Not listening to a word his big sister was saying; Natsu took to the beach. Continuing to stumble and sway resulting in almost falling.

"Will you two please go after him and get him home? I don't need the cops arresting him for public indecency." Erza sighed as she rubbed her temples trying to ease the stress away.

Gajeel and Gray got up and followed their drunken band mate.

"I know it's been so long since he's been dumped but...I still feel bad for him." Mira now stood by the bar watching the boys head down to the water.

Erza watched her brother make a fuss as his friend's tried to take control of him. She crossed her arms with a pained expression surrounding her face. Although she didn't always say it to him...she loved her brother and loved to see him happy. But guy she saw before her...wasn't someone she knew right now.

**xXx**

"I can't believe we're here!" Levy twirled around the room with a smile.

"Even though I decided to go with your idea of coming here...I still don't agree with the fact that you're meeting a guy you barely know." Lucy said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

They both had ditched their fancy outfits for casual beach attire. While they were here no fancy crap and definitely no rich family titles. No one here knew who they were for the first time. And it was one of the reasons she was happy to be here. The second reason was that she was at their old beach house her mother used to take her to.

"If you're so concerned for me; then why don't you come with me?"

"So I can be a third wheel? I think not," Lucy sat down on the sofa now; grabbing a magazine and flipping through the pages. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh come on Luce; I need you right now. I know you didn't come here just to sit in the house all summer..." Levy tried to convince her friend as she went and opened the door.

Without an invitation into the house; the woman who stood behind the door walked in like she was also a guest.

Lucy straightened herself as she stood up; seeing who it was.

"Juvia..." Lucy gulped down. There in the middle of the living room stood a blue haired beauty with her formal steam pressed uniform.

"Lady Lucy...you're father wants you to return home at once. This activity wasn't approved and there is no advisor who is watching over you. The same goes for Miss Levy, your father is very upset you didn't tell him where you were going." Juvia was one of her father's personal guards. But she wasn't just any regular kind of guardian.

Juvia was equipped with every possible form of training. She was always serious with no apparent emotion intact to her body.

Walking through the door that was still open; a man came knocking and peeking in.

"Um...is Levy here?" The guy with a ponytail said awkwardly.

"Gajeel!" Levy ran up to him; he hugged her tightly.

"Gajeel why the hell are we here? We need to take this bastard home!" Another guy came through; dragging what looked like a dead body behind him.

"This would be the time you escort everyone out Juvia..." Lucy held a flat expression. Wondering who the hell all these people were. She looked at the guard who was just standing in place, frozen.

"W-who...is that?" Juvia stuttered.

"Hello my name is Gajeel, these are my two friends Gray and Natsu. I apologize in advance for my friend Natsu he's not feeling good at the moment..." As he said this, he still had his arms around Levy. And she apparently didn't mind it; Lucy could tell all those texts and phone calls meant much more to the both of them.

"Graaaaaaay..." Juvia said his name like she had just entered heaven for the first time. The hearts in her eyes were apparent; and for the first time she didn't feel so hollow inside.

"Lady Lucy...I feel something here..." She put a hand over her heart.

"You have to be joking!" Lucy smacked her head with her palm. This couldn't be happening to her right now.

"Gajeel why don't we go for a walk on the beach? And we can catch up..." Levy took his hand and lead him back out the door.

"Levy wait...!" Lucy called out, "Juvia do something!" She ushered.

"You're right, Miss Levy I shall accompany you!" She grabbed the boy who was shirtless and headed after Levy; not really thinking about anything else.

"Whoa!" Gray yelled out not knowing what was happening.

"Wait, you forgot this one!" Lucy ran to the door and shouted. It was too late, everyone was already out of sight.

Lucy looked to the body still on the floor. She could see he was still breathing; with the smell of booze lingering on his body and a foul smell from a lack of a shower.

Sighing as she closed the door; she helped him to his feet and took him to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just would like to say thank you to my readers C: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :3 And don't be afraid to tell me what you think so far xD**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Lucy's attempt to bring this unknown body to her bathroom just wasn't working. She couldn't even make it past the sofa before she accidentally dropped him on the floor.

He was just too heavy for her to carry.

Instead of trying to move him again; Lucy placed a pillow under his head. Making her way into the kitchen; she looked around for some antidotes she could use on him.

Although she hated Levy at the moment; she was grateful that her friend had brought homemade green tea herbs. There was no doubt that Mrs. McGarden's green tea could cure any headache, hangover and upset stomach.

Lucy began to brew the hot tea for her unwanted guest. For now it just looked like he needed to sleep it off.

**xXx**

"Can I tell you something honest...?" Levy said holding hands with Gajeel; as they walked along the shore of the beach.

"Of course you can," he smiled.

"When I first saw you playing the guitar on stage...I thought that guy up there looks so cool. And on a whim I went and asked for you number; knowing that other girls had already done the same. But..." Levy blushed not knowing how to continue.

"But...you want to know why I stayed true to you for this long?" Gajeel looked at her. She gave a shy nod before he continued.

"I seriously don't want to sound cheesy but...before I met you I didn't even look at girls the way I look at you. And I'm not gonna lie I got a lot of numbers that night we met. But those numbers only wanted me for a hook up. You didn't do that to me. When you asked me for my number and if we could be friends I was surprised. I thought that...this girl was so weirdly different. But she was someone I needed to know."

Levy stopped and turned to him; tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He panicked.

"You're so nice." She cried out. Closing the space between them; he pulled her into his arms with soothing words of "there, there..."

"Why are you wearing a uniform; aren't you hot?" Gray asked the blue haired woman who was holding onto him, leaning her head on his shoulder. They were taking their own stroll down the beach a few feet away from their friends.

"You think Juvia is hot?" Her eyes lit up with hearts as she thought this up as a sign of flirtation.

"No, I didn't say that. That's not what I said." He shook his head.

"But Juvia knows that's what you meant!" She sang out to him.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't know where you're getting this interpretation." His expression became flat as if he just didn't give a damn.

"What else do you think of Juvia?" She asked.

"Why do you keep referring to yourself in third person?"

"Juvia does not know what you mean?" This woman could kill a man in just two seconds...but she couldn't take a hint that he just wasn't interested?

"You keep saying Juvia this and Juvia that..." He sighed.

"Juvia now knows you want a relationship with her. Saying her name so much times is a formal term of wanting to be her boyfriend!" She squeezed excitedly on Gray's arm.

"Where is Juvia getting this information?!" Gray shouted out.

"You said Juvia's name again. A form of confirmation! Juvia is thrilled to call you her boyfriend!"

"What is happening right now?!" Gray became irritated as he tried to shake her off of him.

**xXx**

Natsu felt those drinks he had last night and beers from this morning, rush straight to his head as he sat up slowly.

Everything seemed so blurry with his vision when he tried to make out where he was.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself not recognizing such an elegant background and the scent of something sweet circling the air.

On the coffee table beside him; he noticed a mug formulating steam. Swishing his eyes slowly from side to side clearing the coast, he took it upon himself to enjoy the fresh tea.

Immediately the forming headache he was getting slowly began to fade; along with last night's food he was about to revisit.

After drinking every last drop and setting the mug back down, his attention turned to a piano playing in the next room.

Although his first instincts should have been to book it out of the place...he grew curious as he heard a girl start to sing.

"I searched the Milly Way, looking for that perfect star..." Natsu followed the voice that was so gentle.

"Didn't see you shining there? Pardon me if I don't know, who you are..." The girl continued as he peeked around the corner slowly.

"I let you drift away...said things; I didn't mean to say..." Sitting at a grand piano; Natsu saw a blonde headed girl holding a pained expression. She looked so sad as she played the song.

"I was never good with asking directions...so I took to the open sky." The piano stopped...because the player noticed she was being watched.

She closed the piano keys and stood up at once.

"You're awake...?" She wiped her right eye trying to be slick about it.

"Yeah...who are you?" He asked crossing his arms.

"My name is Lucy..."

"Is that your song you were just playing?"

"No...it was my mothers." Lucy looked down at the sheet music.

"I hope she's not a musician cause that song sucked."

"Ok asshole I think you should leave now!" Lucy walked passed him and into the living room.

"Hey you're the one who kidnapped me here." Natsu followed her.

"Trust me if I had to kidnap a guy it definitely wouldn't be someone like you!" Lucy opened the front door and made a gesture for him to leave.

"I don't know why you're suddenly all upset? If you have a mommy complex then you should see a shrink about that." Natsu walked out with his hands up like he was giving some kind of truce.

"Just get out!" Lucy shouted as she slammed the door. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. She leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor, wrapping her hands around her knees with her head down.

"Well screw you too..." Natsu said before walking away.

**xXx**

"You did that? Must have been so embarrassing." Levy began to laugh.

"Hey having your pants rip during a show isn't funny. And yes it was very embarrassing!" Gajeel said as he took a sip of his beer. They were both at Fairy Tail now, sitting at the bar with Gray and his new 'girlfriend.'

"Hey idiots!" Natsu came storming up to the bar.

"Well look whose still alive." Gray greeted.

"Thanks for leaving me back there with little miss psycho, you bastards!" Natsu said as he took a stool.

"How dare you speak about Lady Lucy in that manner!" Juvia straightened up.

"Juvia..." Levy tried to calm her down.

"Lady? She's no Lady! A lady wouldn't kick a sick man out like that. Cana I've been sitting here for two minutes, when can I have a beer?" He looked at the bartender who was now giving him a dirty look.

She handed him a note that said, "Natsu is cut off from the bar. Don't serve him any more alcohol." Signed by Erza.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu shouted.

"I've known Lucy all my life...I'm sure she had a reason." Levy looked to Natsu.

"And who the hell are you?" He sneered.

"Hey watch it Natsu! This is Levy, the girl I was talking about." Gajeel gave him a look saying don't mess shit up.

"Oh the girl I said you're wasting your time on?"

"What?" Levy said in a soft scared tone.

"Shut up!" Gajeel growled.

"Whatever man it's your life. Anyways all I did was criticize some stupid song she was playing and I told her she had a mommy complex," Natsu shrugged, "I don't think I said anything wrong to be kicked out."

"Except you did! Your lucky that's all she did to you..." Levy got up and ran off.

"Levy wait!" Gajeel tried to call for her.

"Let her go, she was bound to leave you sometime." Natsu waved her off.

"Lady Lucy's mother passed away when she was a little girl. The song she was probably playing was the last memory she held of her mother. I'm sorry boyfriend, duty calls." Juvia touched Gray's cheek before following In Levy's direction.

"Oh thank god." Gray sighed in relief as he placed his head on the counter top.

"Way to go asshole!" Gajeel got up and left the bar.

Natsu became quiet. He didn't think a girl like that was missing anything. Of course he was an asshole. His own father had passed when he was young...and there he was just insulting her mother as if he had no respect.

"NAAAAAAATSUUUUUUU!" Erza arrived with a box full of beer cases.

"Dammit..." Natsu put his head on the counter top.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers as always C: I would like to say I wrote that little song Lucy was playing on the piano. All songs played in this story are all written by me! You will know because they're kind of crappy xD But it works with the story so bare with me hehe. Enjoy another chapter Cx**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

"Lucy...?" Levy knocked on her friends bedroom door, "can I come in?" She asked.

There was no invitation but Levy went in anyways.

Laying curled up into a ball; there Lucy was not saying a word. Levy knew she had been crying for a long time. She was at the stage where she was calm and all cried out.

Getting in the bed; Levy curled up as well facing her tear stricken friend.

"I hate you..." Lucy said quietly, sounding like a little girl.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone..." Levy's tone matched her friends.

"He told me I had a mommy complex."

"Well he's a jerk."

"I almost threw that ugly potted plant at him by the front door..."

"You should have...that potted plant is hideous." The two girls began to giggle.

"I'm not ready to go home yet Levy..." Lucy looked at her friend as sincerely as she could just then.

"If it's because of me then I can't let you do that..."

"It is for you Lev; but at the same time it's for me. I mean we just got here," she smiled at her friend.

"But with Juvia here obviously our fathers know where we are. Last we thing we need is to be escorted out of here by the national guards." Levy sighed.

Just then Juvia busted through the door and jumped into the bed.

Lucy and Levy's body equally bounced up before they tumbled to the floor.

"Juvia has already talked to your fathers. They both agreed to let you have this summer off..." Juvia said as she moved and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Seriously?! I have to tell Gajeel!" Levy got up and ran out of the room.

Lucy got up and was about to follow her friend but Juvia held her back.

"Lady Lucy...you're father has advised me to tell you that he will be waiting. When summer is over...you will report back to him immediately..."

Lucy knew this was going to happen eventually. Running off to some random place and ditching one of the most important events of the year always came with consequences. It was the price to pay for just a little bit of happiness and freedom.

"Lucy, Gajeel just invited us to tonight's start of the summer fireworks..." Levy rushed back into the bedroom, "I told him I'd ask you first. I mean we don't have to go..."

"But you really want to don't you?" Lucy knew this trip wasn't all about her...it was so Levy could be with the guy she so clearly loved.

"Tell him all three of us will be attending..." She smiled to Levy, who squealed.

"Hey Gajeel? Yeah..." She walked back out.

"Three of us?" Juvia looked at Lucy.

"Summer is all about having fun Juvia; not being a workaholic. Get with the program!" Lucy took Juvia's hat she was wearing and threw it in the air before walking out of the room.

"Lady Lucy..." Juvia fell a bit lonely for Lucy just then.

**xXx**

"Sorry to take so long, Fairy Tail is completely packed tonight. It was hard to get drinks." Gajeel said as he joined his friends at the bonfire they made.

Gray stuffed his s'more in his mouth so he could catch the beer he was tossed.

"You got chocolate right there," Juvia pointed to the melted chocolate close to his lips.

Before he could wipe it away she licked it off slowly. Gray's left eye began to twitch as he turned frozen.

"What I don't get a beer?" Natsu asked with his hands reached out.

"And have your sister kick my ass for it? No you get a juice box." He tossed Natsu a kids drink.

Taking one look at the kiddy juice, Natsu's anger rose.

"Screw you man!" He threw the juice back, got up and stormed off.

"What's that guys problem?" Levy asked as they all watched him leave.

"Honestly? Pretty much everything..." Gajeel sighed, "where'd Lucy go?" He asked.

"She'll be back, she said she had to use the bathroom." Levy said as she fed him a s'more. They both laughed seeing how messy it was.

"Gray, Juvia has made you another one." She put it in front of his face.

"I don't want it I'm full..." He pushed it away.

"I insist, now open your mouth." She swirled the s'more as if she was trying to feed a baby.

"No I'm all s'mored out for the night, but thank you..." He tried to push it away.

"Come on here we go." Juvia forced the treat into his mouth with a smile. Levy and Gajeel watched Gray as he muffled some noises; choking the s'more down.

**xXx**

A little farther along the beach there was an area that was dark enough to enjoy the stars.

Lucy had gotten distracted after she used the bathroom. Somehow she found herself sitting in this amazing spot where the stars were so clear and bright.

"Yo blondie you got a flask on you?" Lucy looked up to see it was the guy from earlier today.

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me..." Lucy said in disbelief.

"Hey aren't you that girl from this morning?" He asked as he shook some empty canister around, before tossing it.

"Are you serious right now?" She gave him an irritated look.

"What?" He shrugged cluelessly.

"Go away!" She held a tint of rage in her tone.

"Look since you're here I have to apologize to you," he plopped down next to her.

"You don't really...ok yeah just have seat there then..." She looked back to the ocean thinking he could just leave and never speak to her again.

"Your friend told me your mother passed away. I mean at least she made a relationship with you right? Then that's what matters, well that's what people try to tell me. The only relationship I have right now, is that I'm sleeping with a bottle of Tequila every night. Everyone has their moments right?" He chuckled.

"Is this supposed to be an apology?" Lucy asked him, holding a flat expression on her face.

"Is it making you feel better?"

"Not really, no..."

"I've heard so many apologies before but, I've never said one. I've never done something so bad to actually need to say one." He leaned back on his hands in the sand.

"I really want to punch you in the face right now." Lucy's expression was still the same.

"Why are you being hostile? What did I DO, seriously?" he straightened up looking at her.

"Are you playing dumb? Or are you just stupid?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to apologize here..."

"Telling me your a drunk who doesn't apologize, ISN'T an apology!"

"If you knew me well enough; I think you'd see that I was at least trying."

"Yeah well I DON'T know you." Lucy got up and dusted the sand off of her. She saw how he got up and did the same.

"Hey my name's Natsu, my sister owns the bar and grille over there and I'm a washed up musician who get's drunk on the beach," he smiled as he gave her his hand to shake.

Lucy took one look at his gesture and grunted before walking passed him.

"You know I don't think your mother would appreciate your behavior." Natsu shouted. Lucy turned back around and walked up to him.

"You know maybe it's you who has a mommy complex. I mean clearly you have issues upon issues. But blaming or taking it out on someone else? That's not fixing anything! And you can drink all you want; but the problem will still remain. No matter how hard you try to run away from it or try to forget it like it or not...it will still be there..." Lucy hesitated on the last part; before finally turning and walking away.

As the fireworks began, Natsu stared at the blonde who was now becoming just a speck in the distance.

He heard what Lucy had said...for the first time he was hearing someone speak. He felt like he was staring himself in the mirror. As he kept the tears bottled up inside; there they were...flowing down Lucy's face before she left.

He looked at the beach and then to his sister's store. How could he have missed so much, it felt like he was just waking up for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I have been slow with updating, I'm in the middle of moving Dx I just got off of a 6hr flight sucked for me but good for you. I managed to write more chapters xD**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

After putting on a shirt and grabbing her iPod; Lucy headed out the front door. She wanted to take a jog along the beach to just clear her head of what happened last night.

After she had yelled at Natsu she felt like some kind of hypocrite. She didn't come here to fulfill Levy's love come true...she came here because she just didn't want to deal with her father.

She didn't want to deal with the fact that she now had no choice but to marry someone...who didn't really love her. And although she hated her father right now; she also loved him at the same time.

"Yooooooo, Lucy!" She heard someone call behind her before she could start her run.

Stopping to look back she saw the one person that she didn't want to see anymore.

Trying to ignore him; she pressed play on her iPod and began her way down the beach.

A few minutes later, he was running right beside her.

No matter how faster she went, he kept up with it. Finally making her way under the pier, Lucy stopped catching her breath and taking out her earbuds.

"You know...for a guy whose been drinking his life away you run pretty fast." She huffed out.

"I try..." Natsu said as he put his hands on his knees; trying to catch his breath.

"So what do you want with me now? You insulted me all day yesterday haven't you had enough?" Lucy rolled up her earbuds and continued her way under the pier.

"I see you have an open mind now, seeing as you're not yelling at me again..." He chuckled! Composing himself now. Lucy gave him a weird look before she spoke.

"You don't look like someone who would wake up before the crack of dawn. So what do you want?" She asked.

"I have to get this out while I'm still sober." Lucy lifted an eyebrow this time, being cautious of any form of insulting he would conjure up.

"Look you were right ok...I have mommy issues and a lot more going on," Natsu followed her.

"Clearly..." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I just don't understand woman. You give them all you got and then they turn around and leave you! I mean what kind of guy do they take me for?" Natsu began to vent. Lucy could see this was headed no where near an apology.

She listened anyway, hoping maybe he would get to the point.

**xXx**

"Have any of you seen Lucy?" Levy came walking into Fairy Tail.

"No we haven't," Gajeel said as he kissed her cheek good morning.

"Come to think of it, Natsu's been a little quiet lately too..." Gray said sitting at the bar with Juvia just staring, her usual hearts beating through her eyes.

Levy wondered where her friend kept disappearing to. The other day it was like Lucy had gone for an early run and all of a sudden she hasn't been home.

"It's just not like her, she always tells me where's she's going. And I tried her cell she won't even pick up. Ever since the fireworks last week she's been M.I.A." Levy took a seat at the bar, placing her phone on the counter.

"Lady Lucy is just enjoying herself," Juvia broke her trance just a minute.

Levy stared at her phone, a lonely feeling crept into the pit of her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since I made that last chapter kind of short; I decided to slap on another one. I hope you enjoy and review if you'd like Cx**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

"I'm not sure how, but you've made me hate you even more than I did a week ago..." Lucy held a flat expression upon her face, trying to keep up with her 'tour guide.'

"Well I told you everything about my mother and my family. I think it's only fair you share a little something with me." Natsu made a grin that she didn't see.

They were hiking through a trail that was supposed to lead them to a secret beach location.

"This is ridiculous! It's going to be dark soon we should just turn back before we get more lost." Lucy said as she pushed some leaves to the side, making her path.

"I can feel it we're almost there." Natsu said farther up front. Lucy couldn't believe she had spent a week with a guy who was so rude beyond belief.

But she did feel some sort of compassion when he told her how he grew up. Natsu's mother married a man who had a daughter from a previous marriage. Her name was Erza and her mother passed away from cancer. When Natsu was born, their family was actually a normal functioning family.

When Natsu turned five however...his mother walked out on all of them. Finding comfort in another man. A few years later their father developed an illness and died within months.

"We're almost there just a few paces more!" Natsu shouted out behind him.

Lucy could see him...and she wondered if maybe that was his cause for drinking all the time?

Finally catching up to Natsu, Lucy moved aside a huge leaf out of her way. What she now saw was just breath taking. The sun was just about to set among the ocean. It looked so beautiful that she felt like it was being projected by some machine.

"How did you find this place?" She asked Natsu as she walked to his side on the sand.

"My dad brought me here when I was a kid. When my mom walked out on us I just didn't understand it. He told me not to cry and that everything happens for a reason and that we can't compete with what the universe has planned for us. We just have to drift along with it and hope one day we will find the right person to watch the stars with." Lucy stared at Natsu in surprise as he looked up to the sky.

She remembered holding her mother's hand, crying as she lay in the hospital bed. Her mother had said the exact same words.

"What? I know it sounds kind of stupid huh?" Natsu chuckled as he looked at Lucy.

"It really isn't..." She whispered as he turned back to the sun set.

**xXx**

"I can't believe Lucy went hiking without me! She's always doing stuff on her own these days." Levy pouted at the bar.

"If you want a distraction why not go help Erza with the picture collage she's working on?" Gajeel said as he passed her by; carrying a tray of empty plates. He was filling in for a worker who was out sick.

Levy walked over to Erza who was putting a bored together.

"Need any help?" Levy asked.

"Sure I could use an extra hand. Just sort through these old pictures while I glue this border on." Erza said holding a glue gun as Levy sorted through some old photos.

"Who are all these people?" Levy asked.

"Just some old friends my dad used to know. He made the effort to make a connection with some of the people that came through here. He loved having customers come here with a familiar vibe that they've known each other forever."

Levy stopped upon a picture that surprised her.

"Do you know this woman who is standing with your dad?" Levy asked holding up the pic.

"Yeah I met her when I was a kid. My dad said she was an old friend...but the way he spoke about her I could tell they were old lovers before he met my mother." Erza chuckled.

Levy looked at the picture once more...she wasn't mistaken. It was definitely Lucy's mother smiling back at her.

**xXx**

As the sun settled down and the stars took over the sky, Lucy couldn't help but wonder how Natsu knew all about the universe. Maybe it was just a coincidence?

"So tell me about your family," Natsu said as he added another log to the fire he had made and took a seat in the sand next to Lucy.

"Well I don't have any siblings. The closest I have to a sister is Levy and I just love her. My father I love him..."

"But...?"

"But sometimes I don't think he understands me. When my mom was alive he would be so sincere and always made us smile. When my mother passed however...it's like he just completely died along with her. Burying himself in all his work and only wanting to spend time with me when he need me to do something."

"That sucks..."

"Tell me about it." Lucy sighed.

"That song you were playing on the piano...did your mother really write that?"

"She wrote it when I was a kid. I woke up from my nap one day and there she was, playing it on the piano with a sad expression. I never knew why it sounded so sad, when I played it that day too...it was still sad."

Well that explained the tears...Natsu thought to himself.

"I don't remember all of what you sang but I noticed it had to do with the stars?" Natsu kept his gaze to the sky.

"Yeah, my mother was an astrology major back in college. When I was younger she taught me all about the solar systems and how stars always formed some kind of map in the sky."

"Your mother sounds like she would have been a cool person to know," Natsu looked to Lucy.

"She was..." Lucy turned to him with a slight smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying The Stars To You! I thank you again for continuing with me Cx Hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to review C:**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Levy barged into the room without even a knock or invitation. She jumped onto her friends bed. Lucy rolled over making a slight grunt.

"You need to wake up and see this!" Levy shook her out of her dream state.

"What is it...?" Lucy sat up slowly rubbing the crust out of her eyes.

"Look at this picture!" She held it up to Lucy's face. Blinking once before realizing who it was, she snatched the photo out of her hand.

"That's my mom..." Lucy said in shock.

"Yeah and do you know who that guy is?" Levy asked. Lucy hesitated not wanting to guess.

"That's the old owner of Fairy Tail!" Levy continued.

"What? But the old owner is..." Natsu's father...Lucy thought.

"I asked Erza about this photo and she said they were friends. And not just regular friends they were...FRIENDS," Levy made a wink.

"Ok first of all ew. Secondly that's impossible, when my mother finished college she got engaged to my dad right away. And then they got married and had me."

"You can chose to believe it or not but...the evidence is all in the photo." Lucy stared at Natsu's dad who had an arm around her mother. She couldn't deny they were familiar with each other. After hearing the words her mother had said come out of Natsu's mouth last night...it wasn't any coincidence at all.

**xXx**

"Graaaaaay!" Juvia got a jump on him from behind. Gray fell off his stool he was sitting on, making an aggravated sound.

"Why aren't we close like that?" A random woman asked her boyfriend as they walked out of the store.

"Erza your brother is in the storage office again..." Mira said.

"NAAAAAATSUUU!" Erza stormed into the storage, half expecting her brother passed out drunk.

Instead what she found was Natsu sitting on the sofa; tuning his guitar.

"W-what are you doing?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know I just had this tune in my head, I'm not sure what it's supposed to be though yet." He strummed a few notes. Erza backed out of the room slowly...it was something she hadn't felt in a long time just now. Hope.

"Hey is Natsu here...?" Lucy walked into the store, asking Cana behind the bar.

"Who are you?" Erza asked as she walked up to her.

"I guess you can say I'm a friend of your brothers...well I think we are." She made a silly unconvincing grin.

"You're the person who My brother's been spending so much time with these days?" Erza looked her up and down before taking the blonde to the side.

"Look...I don't know what you're doing to my brother but it's working." Erza put two hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Um...thank you?" Lucy held her head back trying to get personal space.

"The only thing I ask of you is to not fall in love with my brother and vise versa. Ami already broke his heart once...Another broken heart would just send him off the rails for good." By Erza's expression and tone...she could tell she was being dead ass serious right now.

"Oh Lucy you're here?" Natsu said as he walked out from the back.

"Where are you guys going today?" Erza took her hands off Lucy and put on a fake smile.

"We're driving up to the Vineyard, you two wanna come?" Natsu asked Gray and Juvia.

"Of course we would love to!" Juvia shouted with an intense smile; while Gray had a grim look.

"Cool, let's go then." They all headed out of the store. Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Erza with her arms crossed. What did she even mean by that? Lucy thought.

**xXx**

Juvia stomped her feet repeatedly, crushing all the grapes in the barrel.

"I'm never looking at red wine the same..." Gray shuttered the thought of drinking anything that literally had Juvia's feet in it. He was standing outside of the big barrel.

"Come on Graaaaaay, like this!" Juvia grabbed his arm and pulled him in with her. He went head first into the barrel. When he got back up he spit out a couple of grapes slowly as his eye twitched.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that...?" Lucy asked as she took a sip of red wine.

"Believe it or not but this is grape juice." Natsu put down his glass after he had taken a sip.

"So you really haven't touched a bottle of Jack this whole time?"

"Yeah I don't know why I was so stuck on that crap. Waking up without a clue where you are just wasn't doing it for me. Plus...weren't you the one who told me I shouldn't drink my problems away?"

"Cheers then," she lifted her glass before taking another sip. Natsu chuckled as he stared at all the greenery.

"It's so peaceful up here..." Lucy took in the cool breeze and birds chirping in the distance.

"But I made it just for you!" Juvia chased Gray around the vineyard.

"I don't want to drink your foot!" Gray shouted as he ran for his life.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked as Natsu shrugged, "who is Ami?"

"How did you hear that name?" Natsu looked at her now.

"Your sister told me..."

"Dammit Erza!" Natsu flew his hands in the air.

"So who is she?"

"I really don't want to talk about it..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business!" Natsu almost shouted.

"Funny...weren't you the one who wanted to trade war stories though?"

"Getting a broken bone or a bloody knee is a war story. Talking about a girl who only pretended to love you isn't even close to that."

"Ami was your girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

"...She was before she dumped me over some European guy. Do you know how humiliating it is to tell people you love someone so much, you're willing to give them everything...just so it can blow up in your face? Ami wasn't just a girl...she was supposed to be my soulmate! She was supposed to be someone I could turn to in my gray hairs and still tell her how I loved her. How I still thought she was beautiful after all these years. She was supposed to be..." Natsu sat down slowly now.

"Your universe?" Lucy now stood in front of him.

Natsu looked up at Lucy, and for some odd reason he felt the need to pull her in and cry. Lucy has never seen a guy cry before...even when her mother passed she hadn't seen her father shed a tear.

Seeing a crying Natsu was something she didn't mind. It just told her that he wasn't just some rude guy who insulted her on the first day of summer. He was just a normal guy who was lost right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy! And feel free to review C: Also I was thinking of doing an Epilogue to this story. Unless you guys don't care for it, just let me know. I'm currently working on the next chapters see you all again soon Cx**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Lucy sat in the living room alone; staring at the picture Levy had given her. There must have been a reason for her mother being in this photo.

"Lady Lucy I have what you requested," Juvia came through the door and handed her an envelope.

"Thank you," Lucy grabbed it from her. She also noticed a weird look playing on the special guard's face, "what's wrong Juvia?" She asked.

"Lady Lucy...I feel I must ask; why are you looking so much into that photo?"

"I just feel it's a little weird my father never mentioned my mother had friends here."

"Why not just read through your mother's old journals?"

"My father had them all burned once my mother died. He felt it was too depressing to read her words after a while." Juvia gave Lucy a confused look as she said this.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing, I shall take my leave now..." Juvia bowed before walking back out the door.

Lucy opened the envelope and took out the papers that were inside. Since she had nothing she could reference of her mother; she dug up information about Natsu's father.

Lucy read that he used to be a famous musician who retired out on some beach. He then taught young kids how to play instruments and write sheet music, all out of a shack that he called Fairy Tail. But he didn't stop there...he wanted to build a hangout that people could enjoy. Where the atmosphere was never dim or dull and the crowd ever so lively.

He then re-opened his music store into a bar and grille. Keeping the name Fairy Tail and meeting new people who knew comfort or needed some in return.

Lucy thought this wasn't what she was looking for per-say. There was nothing in here about her mother. She started wondering why this was so hard?

**xXx**

"It feels so unfair that this summer is almost over. Only a week an a half of it left..." Levy sighed as she placed her head on Gajeel's shoulder.

They were taking a stroll along the beach hand in hand.

"Yeah." Levy was hoping he would have said more than just 'yeah'. With summer soon coming to a close, she wondered what would happen to their relationship.

They never made it official and after coming here...she sort of missed her family. She had other dreams than to just have Gajeel as her boyfriend. Although this is what she's been wanting...was this still what she wished for?

"Lev..." Gajeel stopped and turned to her, "I really want to be with you...but we're both so young and I don't want to hold you back from what you want in life."

"What I want in life is to be with you but I also want to be a teacher. I know it sounds sort of lame. I never told you but I love to read books and learn new things about other cultures." Levy blushed.

"Then I'll wait for you," Gajeel took out a rectangular red velvet box and revealed the inside.

He took out a silver chain with a scroll pendant and a dragon twisting around it. Between the dragon there were words that said "You saw right threw me."

Levy turned around so he could place it around her neck. She looked at the pendant and almost started to tear up as she turned back to him.

Levy couldn't get any of her words out, instead she jumped up to hug him. Gajeel could tell it meant a lot to the both of them. At that moment he didn't want to ever let her go.

**xXx**

After finally making her way into her own home, Erza could feel the sandman just pulling her down. Telling her it was time for bed.

But before she could even enjoy a little shut eye she heard banging and crashing coming from the basement.

She took an old bat and walked down to the basement slowly. Once she reached the bottom she turned the corner slowly about to pounce.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu shouted, putting his hands up in defense.

"What am I doing?! What are you doing?!" Erza shouted back as she put the bat down.

"I was just looking for my old sheet music..." Natsu looked around the room seeing if he missed any untouched boxes.

"You burned them all saying they only reminded you of disappointment and pain." Erza explained.

"What? Why would I do that?" He gave her a weird look.

"Oh I don't know, why do most drunk people do weird things?" She asked.

"Forget it I'm going out..." Natsu walked passed her and up the stairs. His sister followed after him.

"You're going over to Lucy's again?" Erza asked when they reached the top.

"Why do you care where I go? As long as I'm not drinking it's fine right?"

"You do realize she's not staying here forever?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When Ami left; you looked to alcohol. What happens when Lucy leaves you too?"

"That's different because Lucy is just a friend."

"Just a friend? You spent almost everyday together while she was here. You don't think I see how you look at her? No one knows you more than I do Natsu and I'm telling you...don't fall in love with this girl."

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Natsu said before walking out the door. Erza felt the uneasiness overwhelm her. She just didn't want him to get hurt again...

**xXx**

Natsu didn't know what the hell his sister was even talking about. He told himself that there was only going to be one love and she had already left him. He didn't have anymore love to give.

"I know father I heard you..." Natsu looked up and saw Lucy standing outside. He hid from her not realizing he really walked to her house.

"I'm just asking if it's necessary...no sir. I understand, I won't need to be escorted off of the beach. No I will leave as soon as it ends. I understand my wedding will be in full effect once I return, I accept all responsibility..."

Natsu wondered if he had heard her correctly. Was Lucy getting married? And why didn't she say anything about it...When he himself had told her everything about Ami?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I didn't really want to add too many characters from Fairy Tail in here, but someone asked me where a certain someone was. So I just quickly added them in - Hope you all enjoy this next chapter I'm sorry the updates aren't coming like they used to, like I said I just moved to a different place. So the internet isn't that great right now and my phone is being stupid too. Anyways as always feel free to review and enjoy this next chapter C;**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Entering Fairy Tail looking for Natsu; Lucy wondered where he was. With the end of summer just around the corner he had planned the rest of the week with her.

Although Lucy wasn't going to admit it to Natsu...she didn't really hate him anymore. She didn't know what exactly she felt for him just yet...but as her friend she didn't mind it either.

"What did you do to my brother blondie?!" Erza came rushing out of the storage room like a mad woman. Accusing Lucy right on the spot.

"Huh?" Lucy put her hands in front of her, defending the confusion she held on her face.

"My brother just got arrested last night! Now I have to go and bail him out thanks to you. I don't know what you said to my brother but you need to just leave him alone. Both of your summers end today, that's final!" Erza pushed passed Lucy and out the store.

Lucy stood there more confused than ever. She hadn't talked to Natsu in two days.

"Apparently Natsu went on a drinking spree last night and somehow landed himself in jail," Cana explained to Lucy as she poured Lucy a drink.  
>Lucy sat down at the bar and took a sip of her drink.<p>

"But he was doing to good, why did start drinking again...?" She asked Cana.

"I'm not really sure why, I thought you would know. Erza said after she and Natsu had a fight; he went over to your place."

"Can I order a drink over here?" A customer shouted to Cana as she headed over to their side of the bar. Lucy thought back to something strange last night too.

After she had ended the call with her father, she heard some noises. But she had brushed them off as some stray animal or something. She didn't think it would have been a person, much less Natsu.

She then realized maybe he had heard her conversation on the phone. He was probably mad that she hadn't told him everything.

She didn't know why they had shared so many things during the summer but, they did. He even came clean about his drinking problem and here she was not even accepting her own situation.

"I'll have another drink here too..." Lucy sighed as she laid her head down on the counter now.

**xXx**

Natsu saw a blurry version of his sister behind the bars.

"Erza...why are you in jail?" He slurred his words.

"Shut up..." Erza said as the guard opened the cell.

"You gonna be ok taking him home?" Jellal smiled to her.

"Yeah we'll be fine. Thank you for taking him before he cause an even bigger scene," Erza smiled back.

"Erza and Jellal, sitting in a tree," Natsu began to sing, "K-I-S-S-I...and, and something like that," Natsu hiccuped. Erza looked at her poor brother and sighed in disappointment.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Natsu almost shouted as Erza pulled him by the ear like a little kid.

"Thank you again," She smiled to Jellal who waved at her as they both walked out of the station.

"I can't believe you were trying to steal liquor at a convenience store!" Erza shouted to her brother once they were both in her car.

"Well if you hadn't told Cana to stop serving me...then maybe I wouldn't have to." Natsu giggled.

"You think this is funny? Do you know how much liquor I'm gonna have to pay them back now? After re-opening Fairy Tail you think I just have money to give away?!"

"Can you just drive and stop yelling? You sound like a parrot repeating everything." Natsu slouched back in his seat closing his eyes. Erza's eye began to twitch. It didn't matter what she said now, because he was back in that state where he wasn't going to listen to anything she said.

"You really need to stop doing this to yourself..." Erza said before she started the car. Natsu heard everything she was saying...but of course at this point he just didn't care anymore.

**xXx**

"Graaaay, Juvia will miss you so-so-so much!" Juvia squeezed him tightly.

"I...Can't...breathe..." Gray's face became blue.

"Why can't we be all lovey dovey like them babe?" A random girl pointed to Juvia and Gray while asking her own boyfriend.

"Alright that's it!" The girl's boyfriend walked over to Gray. Followed by some other boyfriends that were so tired of hearing how wonderful Gray was as the better boyfriend.

"Hey man you need to stop it, we all get it you love your freaking girlfriend! But you're making all of us look bad!" The guy shouted at Gray.

"What..." Gray looked at them with a flat expression. No way in hell he considered Juvia as his girlfriend. And he sure as hell wasn't going to fight these randoms over her.

"Leave him alone..." Juvia stood up, defending Gray.

"Hey don't get involved in a man's business, just sit down and shut up!" The guy pointed to her. Before Juvia could attack on her own, Gray stood up in front of her.

"Bro you shouldn't talk to woman like that. No matter how crazy she is, she's still a person." Gray became all too serious.

"You still trying to make us look bad huh? We'll put you in your place!" As the guy threw a punch, Gray blocked the hit by grabbing the guy's fist.

He twisted the guy's hand until he fell down to his knees in pain. The other men that was backing him up just ran away leaving him to fend for himself.

"What was that about putting me in my place?" Gray asked as he looked down at the guy with a sinister expression.

"N-nothing...I'm so sorry!" Gray let him go and he got up running away.

"Baby wait..!" His girlfriend ran after her man.

"Gray..." Juvia had an unexplainable look upon her face as she had witnessed his dark side.

"Yeah...sorry about that." He looked away covering up the fact that he was sort of feeling embarrassed now.

"You defended Juvia...Juvia is so happy!" She hugged him from behind now, leaning her head against his warm bare back. It was a type of hug that wasn't like her others. It was more than sincere and this was the one thing he didn't mind feeling from her.

**xXx**

Lucy hesitated as she stood in front of Natsu's house. I mean what was she supposed to say? Sorry that he had to hear what he heard? Or sorry for not mentioning anything before?

In any case she just couldn't let it go, so she took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

After waiting for a few minutes, the door finally opened.

"What do you want? I told you to stay away!" Erza said when she saw Lucy standing outside.

"Um...Is Natsu home?" Lucy ignored her warning and asked anyway.

"Does no one listen to what I'm saying?" Erza sighed, "look blondie you just need to let this one go. My brother isn't fixable, I know you probably thought you were getting through to him but honestly you were just keeping his mind from thinking about his problems."

"How would you even know about all his problems? Have you talked to him about them?" Lucy lifted her eyebrows in question.

"Look here, you're talking about my own brother. How dare you talk to me about not knowing about all his problems!" Erza shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry you think I'm out of line here, but you have to hear this. All your brother wants is someone to listen to him and not just bring him down all the time. If you actually sat down with him and got to know him better maybe he would actually listen to you too." Lucy said before walking away.

Erza slammed the door thinking that the blondie didn't know what she was even talking about.

Upstairs looking out through the window, Natsu watched Lucy walk to her car and slowly make her way out of his driveway. His chest ached for her. He just felt the need to talk to her instead of handling everything with a bottle of Jack. But the bottle was closer in reach...and the girl he secretly wanted already had a boyfriend...

Natsu closed the curtain before downing another drink.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry about the errors in the previous chapter, I had some issues with posting ._. But I hope this one came out better; thank you to everyone reading C: Also feel free to review and please enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be updated as soon as possible thank you for your patience xD **

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Levy walked into the house feeling as light as a feather; twirling and day dreaming like a little girl.

"You look happy," Lucy smiled walking into the living room, grabbing some of her stuff then walking back into the her room.

"I really am Luce, I think Gajeel may be the one for me. What was that you're mom used to say about the stars?" Levy followed her.

"Oh really? That sounds nice Lev I'm so happy for you." Levy didn't catch the way she just ignored the question.

"I mean maybe not right now, we're too young for that type of commitment just yet. But loyalty is what we're going to be to each other until that day comes." Levy twirled once more before laying flat on Lucy's bed with a sigh.

She took the pendant around her neck and smiled like as if she was seeing it for the first time all over again.

Flying back from cloud nine; Levy took in the major packing Lucy was doing.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked sitting up straight now.

"Yeah I was going to tell you after dinner tonight but I guess right now will do too. I'm going back home after tonight Lev, I've had my share of fun here. It's time for me to go back to the real world..." Lucy said as she walked over to her closet to select more items to pack.

"You can't leave yet Luce!" Levy rushed over to her friend, "You need to at least stay for the concert on Friday, it's only Tuesday!"

"Lev this summer was all about you finding love and me finding peace. And I feel that I really have you know? I'm ready to return home now and I'll see you there or I won't. You're a big girl so you'll figure it out," Lucy touched her friend's chin before turning back to her closet.

Levy looked at her friend in a weird way, she was acting as if something was bothering her but at the same time she wasn't going to tell her a thing about it.

"Luce just listen to me, wait until after the concert ends..._please_? You've stayed this long what's a few more days in paradise?" Verses a life of misery...Levy thought to herself.

Lucy took in her worried and pleading friend's face. She really didn't have to leave so soon but she also didn't feel like she needed to stay anymore. She had thought that somewhere in the middle of this summer she had found something. She was wrong.

"Fine...I'll stay until the end. But after that I'm leaving..." Lucy said.

"Thank you..." Levy hugged her best friend. She could tell something was definitely bothering Lucy. But if she knew Lucy well enough, then she knew if she didn't share anything with someone...It was because she wasn't ready to. Levy knew Lucy was strong enough to do things on her own...despite not wanting to stand up to her father she still ran off during this summer.

Lucy was ready to stand up for herself...but if only she knew she had the courage to do it.

**xXx**

"I see a lot of girls, I don't know what to do..." Natsu was playing some keys on the piano trying to write new lyrics for the concert. His label offered him a solo deal and he desperately wanted it.

"Cause all I want is youuuuuuu...dammit!" Natsu slammed on the keys before standing up frustrated. He grabbed the bottle of Jack he put on the side and took a swig from it.

"Having some trouble there?" Natsu looked up to see Gajeel smirking as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed like he was some cool kid on the block.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu asked with an uninterested tone while taking another swig from his bottle.

"I just came to see how you were doing? And how the song writing was doing."

"It's going great."

"Yeah I could tell..." Gajeel chuckled.

"Look man if you came here to piggyback into the band then forget it. You and Gray left the band because you both couldn't handle it."

"Seriously?" Gajeel began to laugh as if he really heard that come out of his mouth, "Dude we didn't leave because of that reason. We left because your drunk ass couldn't keep your drinking to a minimum. And all those groupies you would bring backstage wasn't slick or cool it was stupid and reckless."

"You two were just jealous of me because I was the star of the band. I held all of the vocals and all you two did was play the instruments and sway in the background. I made YOU two look good on stage!" Natsu took another drink before laughing at Gajeel.

"You know I thought that maybe she would have helped you just a tinier bit. But you're just the same old douche bag from before summer even started."

"What the hell are you even going on about?"

"I'm talking about Lucy...everyone sees how you were with her. And we all know the only reason why you're not telling her the truth is because you're too damn scared." Gajeel almost shouted now; standing in front of Natsu.

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Natsu took another drink.

"You know what? You're right I guess I don't. That's why I'm taking what I have left of my life and doing something with it. Instead of being a washed up musician who can only drink and think about the past." Gajeel made a useless waving gesture before leaving the room.

Natsu sat back down on the piano...thinking about the words he wanted to say out loud. He down the rest of the Jack Daniels before he continued.

**xXx**

"I'm sorry hun I tried but Natsu just doesn't seem to care anymore. I don't think that guy is worth it at this point, he just needs to do his own thing." Gajeel said sighing as he and Levy sat at the bar.

"I got Lucy to stay until the concert, I just hope something happens that will make them come together. I'm pretty sure Natsu can talk her out of her situation. If only they weren't ignoring each other for real this time..." Levy sighed as well.

"They really bonded over this summer from what I could tell last week. When the four of us went to the Vineyard..." The two looked over at Gray and the blue haired Juvia who was just sitting on his lap casually.

There was a brief awkward silence before Erza came walking in happily.

"What's up with her?" Gajeel asked as everyone watched her head to the back gracefully.

"Jellal came in early this morning and asked her on a date." Mira said as she passed them with some trays in her hand.

"Jellal..? You mean that sexy cop down at the jailhouse?!" Levy suddenly held a big excited smile on her face.

Gajeel cleared his throat with his eyes closed; trying not to be bothered by her comment.

"I mean...oh Jellal the cop yeah that's cool..." Levy retracted her smile and rubbed her boyfriend's back soothingly.

"Well they always did have a thing for each other," Gray made a comment.

"After all the shit that Erza's had to deal with; it's finally high time she got some good news." Cana said as she cleaned som glasses.

"You think I'm hot too right...?" Gajeel whispered over to Levy, who nodded over and over before pulling him into a secure hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, I know...why did I take long with updating right? Well I have a lot of things going on in my life not that you all need to know about them haha. Can I honestly say I worked on this chapter all day like no lie...ALL. DAY. O_O But it's because I had so many ideas and couldn't stick to just one but then I was like well there's always the next chapter right? So yeah yeah don't judge this chapter just yet, the update isn't done yet my lovely's. So read, enjoy, and review while I continue writing the next chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

It was finally Friday and Lucy was feeling the pressure of a goodbye and freedom seeping through her fingers as she hung up the phone. She sat on the edge of her bed as she held the piece of sheet music in her hands once again.

"I'll be waiting outside," Levy announced from the living room.

Lucy stood up slowly before placing the paper on the bed.

As Lucy walked out of her room, flashes of Natsu appeared around her as if she was hallucinating.

She looked towards the kitchen remembering how she tried to teach Natsu how to make a cake for Erza_:_

_"What the hell did you do?!" She panicked at the mess he had created while she walked away for just a minute. _

_"You told me to turn on the blender right?" Natsu shrugged. _

_"I told you to hold on and __**don't **__turn on the blender without the lid!" Lucy held the lid up in her hand. _

_"Oops..." Natsu looked at the cake batter that was stuck to the ceiling. _

He made a mess everywhere he went, Lucy thought as she also remembered how he helped clean the dishes after dinner one night.

_"You're such an OCD freak." Natsu said in a flat tone while his hands were soaked in suds from the kitchen sink. _

_"I am __**NOT **__an OCD freak I just like things washed and dried a certain way." Lucy said as she took the plate Natsu had put in the rack and dried it with a towel instead. _

_As she dried another item, Natsu splattered her with suds.  
><em>

_"You didn't just do that..." Lucy looked at her shirt in shock. _

_"Oh but I did," Natsu smirked. Grabbing the water hose from the sink, Lucy sprayed him with no mercy. After a few minutes of the soap wars, Levy came in like some angry mother about to scold her children. _

_"What are you two doing in here?!" She looked on the wet floor and soap covered cabinets. _

_"He started it..."_

_"She started it..." Natsu and Lucy said simultaneously as they pointed to each other. _

Lucy walked through the dining area and noticed the piano, she saw Natsu sitting with her on the bench just then.

_"Okay how about this?" Natsu played a few keys for her to hear. _

_"Oh I like that but what if you add a rift right here too?" She played her piece as he continued. And together they had made a nice melody together. _

Lucy turned her attention to the dining table where she and Natsu sat playing poker.

"You can't do that!"

_"What do you mean I can't do that? Sure I can!" Natsu shouted. _

_"If you say that then I raise your bet." She placed some chips in the middle of the table. _

_"Are you sure you want to do that?" He lifted his eyebrow with a smirk playing on his lips. _

_"Oh I'm sure," Lucy held the same smirk and confident stare. They stared at each other until they both slammed their cards down. _

_"That's impossible!" Lucy stood up after seeing Natsu's hand. _

_"Never bullshit a bullshitter." Natsu laughed as he swiped all his winnings he had just made. _

Lucy sighed as she walked into the living room and felt all her summer memories surround her all at once until they all faded but one. She walked to the front door before looking back at the steam the tea was formulating.

There on the ground was a drunk Natsu, that first day they unofficially met.

Opening the door and not looking back, the memory faded with the others as she closed the door behind her.

**xXx**

As Lucy and Levy arrived on the beach, they saw a huge crowd of people dancing and jumping up to the group that was singing on the stage.

"Come on!" Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and tried to go in the front of the crowd to get a better view.

Once in front amongst the party goers, they saw four girls dancing on the stage and singing their own parts in the song. Lucy watched every girl individually knowing who each one already was because she met them during the summer.

**Linzi**

_"Today I told you I don't need. No__**. Pressure**__! _

_Came here to dance, I don't need. Heart. __**Breakers**__..._

_Baby let's touch as if we've been lovers **forever**! _

_But when the song ends let's go back, to strangers?_"

**Cindel**

_"Don't know what you came here for?_

_Whatever you can __**touch**__ on me boy!_

**Mace**

_But when the music's __**no**__**more**__..._

_Then my __**feelings **__come void!_

**Zynna**

_"Sometimes I wonder if I need. Love. More than this?_

_But the rhythm is the only thing I. Wanna. Kiss!_

_Don't even care if doesn't. Make. Any. Sense!_

_I just wanna party till the night takes away my stress!_

_Yeah they call me..."_

**Group**

_"Miss Summer! I don't want this to end!_

_Miss Summer! Having fun for the win!_

_Miss Summer! All these days playing in the sand!_

_Miss Summer! _

_We bring the party with us!"_

By the end of the song Lucy found herself dancing and singing along just like everyone else. Levy was by her side doing the same thing.

When the girl group walked off stage with waves goodbye, the announcer came up to bring on the next performer. Levy took Lucy to the side to meet Gajeel.

"Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves." He came over with two drinks.

"We are and thanks," Levy took the drink followed by a kiss to his cheek. Lucy took her drink and downed it without even using the straw.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked Lucy with a questionable stare. Levy held the same look. Just then another song started up and everyone began to cheer and jump for them.

"I love this song!" Lucy gave Levy her empty cup before heading back into the crowd and blurting out the lyrics while following the crowd.

Levy watched her best friend suspiciously.

"She seems to be having fun..." Gajeel sighed as he looked at Lucy before taking the empty cup from Levy.

"She's hiding her feelings...that's not good Gajeel." Levy looked worried all of a sudden.

"You should go talk to her. I'll be right back with more refreshments..." He walked back up the beach to the bar.

Levy began to fight her way through the crowd that had now tripled in size.

**xXx**

"Natsu you can't go on stage like this!" Erza shouted at her brother.

"Why do you care? You never cared about me before." Natsu stumbled through the storage room door. Erza pulled him back into the room and closed the door as to not make a scene in front of her customers.

"I can't believe you're doing this all over again, when will you just grow up?!"

Natsu began to laugh at what his sister was saying now as he tried to keep himself steady.

"And you wonder why I never listen to things you say." He hiccuped. Thinking how sad it was that his sister completely bypassed what he was actually trying to get at.

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" Erza crossed her arms angrily.

"Just forget it, you never listened before. So what's the difference right now?" Natsu moved passed her and out the door.

"Natsu you can't perform!" Erza tried to stop him but he wasn't listening to her.

"Whoa there..." Jellal said as Natsu pushed passed him.

Erza sighed as the stress ate away at her again.

"You ready to go?" He asked with a smile now.

"I'm sorry Jellal I can't go out with you. I'm busy with Fairy Tail and my brother well..." Erza sighed again.

"Oh...Would you like some help in here?" He asked politely.

"No I don't want to impose. You can just leave..." Erza headed to the back without even saying goodbye to him. Cana and Mira watched as Jellal began to hold a sad look on his face before walking out of the store. They both held sad looks of their own.

**xXx**

"Lucy!" Levy tried to get her friend's attention. With every song that played it was like Lucy had drifted even further.

"There you are!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed Levy's hand and lifted them in the air with her as the performers were shouting, "Follow me!"

Everyone waved their hands in the air while jumping and repeating, "Hey, hey, hey!"

Levy felt herself being sandwiched between two other people including Lucy who was still jumping up.

"Hey watch it buddy!" Levy tried to shout over the music when someone stepped on her foot.

"Dude watch it!" Gajeel finally showed up pushing past some guys as he cradled around Levy.

"Are you okay?" He shouted over the music.

"What?" Levy shouted back. Suddenly the song ended and the announcer got on the stage.

Everyone began to scream and cheer as he next performer came stumbling on stage.

"Is he..." Levy stopped.

"Drunk..." Gajeel finished her sentence.

Without even introducing himself or the song he was going to present he took a guitar and pointed to the back up band on stage to follow his lead.

"This goes out to that one person who I met during this summer..." He said before strumming once. The drummer did a number count and that's when it all came together with Natsu rocking the guitar now.

_"I am a monster_

_Standing before you_

_Broken and Harden_

_Always a burden_

_I been so wasted _

_Going to places_

_I don't re-cog-nize. The. Room..._

_And I don't wanna hear your dumb affections!_

_Words with no truth are being collected! _

_Give me what I want to hear..._

_Hey are you still there?_

_Cause I can't see you._

_Making all the rules let me interject them!_

_Taking all the pills that my doctor prescript me!_

_You're trying to an-a-lyze...all. Of. My. Wounds!_

_But don't you know that I'm bad news?_

_And I don't need someone like..._

**_YOU!_**

_I don't need..._

**_YOU!"_**

The crowd began chanting along with Natsu as he rocked the stage drunk as ever.

"I...I can't believe he actually wrote a song..." Gray said as he and Juvia finally made their way over to Gajeel and Levy.

"I know...right?" Gajeel looked confused now.

"You guys shouldn't be more interested in Natsu's song right now..." Levy sighed as they all looked over to Lucy who was now frozen in a crowd full off moving people.

Lucy looked up at Natsu as she took in his words completely. She had a feeling coming here would be a mistake, which is why she had wanted to leave earlier. The reason she was so in tuned with all the other performances was because the music drowned out her pounding heart.

She knew coming here meant seeing Natsu again but...she came anyway. She stared at Natsu on that stage, singing a song she knew was meant for her. She could feel it...and she didn't like it.

As soon as the song ended Natsu pointed straight at her; he was watching her this whole time.

"Come on Lucy let's get out of here!" Levy shouted over the raging fans while grabbing her friend's hand.

As they bother made it away from all of the noise Levy could finally hear herself think.

"Lucy..." Levy looked at her friend with concern.

"You know what...I'm okay. For the first time I can see everything clearer now, I'm going home and I'm going to face my father." Lucy smiled through her tears.

"Lucy..." Levy wanted to cry with her friend but felt it wasn't going to change anything right now. And before she could even give a few words of wisdom, Lucy began to walk away.

Before Levy could follow her however, Gajeel came running up behind shouting out her name.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Did you not just witness all of that? It's over Gajeel I'm going back home with Lucy to help her through this."

"I understand..." He held a sad look on his face, but he knew this is what she needed to do.

"You and I both know this isn't goodbye for us," Levy smiled. Just then he pulled her quickly into his arms and hugged his love tightly in his arms.

"I know. So I won't say goodbye, more like I'll see you later and you can count on that as a promise." He said as Levy clenched onto him.

**xXx**

When Natsu got off the stage he could see Lucy crying in the crowd. Although it was a little blurry he could spot her perfect blonde head anywhere.

"I can't believe you wrote that..." Gray said as she met Natsu backstage.

"With a bottle of Gin I can totally do almost anything," Natsu laughed, "So where's that strong weird woman at?" He continued.

"Her name's Juvia and she went home with the other girls."

"Couldn't handle the song huh? Sounds like everything worked out for me then."

"You really are an ass sometimes you know that?" Gray said in a flat tone.

"Hey I could careless to be honest. Emotions are like woman, feelings they come they go you know?" Natsu laughed.

"No I really don't..." Gray shook his head as he walked away from this person he barely knew anymore.

"Whatever you don't get it." Natsu chuckled as he snatched a near bottle of tequila.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Have at this next chapter, enjoy and don't be afraid to review. Next chapter coming soon thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Natsu woke up to the loud banging of the front door. He rolled over from the couch and onto the ground, and began to groan in annoyance.

"Alright I'm coming just shut the hell up already..." Natsu slowly made his way to the door like a sluggish snail.

"Well good morning," Jellal appeared behind the door with a smile.

"Erza isn't here right now so take a message and stick it on the door or something." Natsu rubbed his face.

"Actually no I'm here for you," Jellal put his hand on the door so he wouldn't be shut out.

"What...?" Natsu asked.

"I think you must have dropped your phone last night when you were rushing out of Fairy Tail. I would have gone back to the store to return it but...I don't think your sister likes me very much." Natsu took the phone from him without giving a care to what he was actually saying.

"Is that it...?" Natsu asked in an uninterested tone.

"Actually now that you ask, can you tell you're sister..." Before he could continue Natsu slammed the door in his face.

Walking into the kitchen, he plugged his phone into the charger and grabbing a beer from the fridge. Once his phone turned back on a notification of a voice mail popped onto his screen. He sighed not really wanting to listen to it right now but, when he checked to see who it was from he clicked on it.

_"Hey...I know things are bad between us right now. But I really want to work things out. I know why you're mad at me, I mean I would be mad at me too for not being as honest. I'm about to leave for the concert right now, I hope we can talk there. I need to apologize to you and let you know how I feel. Well I'm going now, see you." _

Natsu played the message over and over before realizing what he had just done last night. He rushed out the door.

He tried calling Lucy back as he ran over to Fairy Tail.

"Well look whose finally awake." Gray rolled his eyes as he saw Natsu come in.

"Have you seen Lucy?!" Natsu said almost out of breath and in a rush.

"She's gone." Gajeel said as he came walking in.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Natsu got in Gajeel's face.

"Like I mean they went home..." Gajeel pushed him back slightly.

"Back home where to the beach house?" Natsu ignored the push.

"No back to the city..."

"Don't play with me!" Natsu growld.

"I'm not playing with you although you deserve it. They left last night during your performance..." Gajeel almost shouted.

Natsu began to panic before rushing out of the store and heading to the beach house. He wanted to believe that Gajeel hated him enough to be messing with him right now. And that he wasn't too late to see Lucy, he couldn't let another girl just walk out on him like that.

He needed to tell her how he felt...he wanted to fight this time.

"Natsu?" Erza said as she saw her brother run past her. She thought about letting him go, but something inside of her said she needed to be there for her brother.

A few minutes later Natsu made it to the familiar beach house. He took the extra key from under the welcome mat and entered the house.

"Lucy!" He shouted as he barged into the front door.

He searched every room until he stopped at something laying on her bed, picking it up before sitting on the edge and staring at the sheet music.

"Natsu..." Erza said as she found her brother sitting down. He looked up at his sister holding up the paper.

"It's her mother's song..." He chuckled, "the first time I heard it...I thought I had heard it before. It didn't dawn on me at the time, but now I know where I've heard it." Natsu started laughing before he continued, "dad wrote this song, he used to hum the melody under his breath. But I never told Lucy I knew that...I didn't tell her everything, so why was I mad at her for keeping some secrets of her own?" Natsu sounded a little hysterical during that last part.

"Why didn't I just tell her the truth...? Now she's gone, I-I don't know what to do anymore Erza..." Natsu began to cry.

It was the first time Erza had seen her brother like this, she knew he held sadness but she never had the pleasure of actually witnessing it until now. She immediately rushed to his side and held her little brother in her arms.

"I don't know what to do..." He cried out like he was a little boy again.

"It'll be okay Natsu I'm here for you. No matter how long you need me by your side I'll be here, I won't leave you alone anymore..." She now rocked her brother in her arms as he cried into her.

**xXx**

The next day Natsu found himself waking up in the storage room. He didn't remember how he had gotten here, but the first time he knew it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"Can you please take that down over there too?" Natsu heard his sister shouting. He rubbed the crust out of his eyes before heading out to see what was all the commotion about.

"Hey sleepy head are you feeling better?" Erza saw her brother come out of the storage room and she immediately gave him a warm hug. Natsu's eyes grew in confusion but he didn't mind it so instead of pushing her away he hugged her back.

"You want something to eat before we leave?" She asked.

"Leave? Aren't you about to open up for brunch?" Natsu noticed how people were cleaning up.

"Well I figured I can't run a business and take care of you all at the same time. You need my full attention and I understand that now." Erza patted his back.

"No, no, no I think you misunderstood me. I don't want your full attention all the time what the hell? And plus what about Fairy Tail you can't just go home, you're the owner don't you need to be here?" Natsu threw his hands up in the air trying to make a point.

"I don't own the place anymore, I signed it off to someone much more suited in running this place than I am." Erza smiled as Mira came walking over to them.

"I'll take good care of this place I promise," Mira smiled politely.

"Okay well I still don't want you with me all the time." Natsu crossed his arms.

"I thought you wanted me to listen to you more and be there for you?" Erza asked with a confused expression.

"Erza...being there for me yesterday was enough for me. It showed me that you actually cared for me and that I wasn't some boy who came into your life after your mother passed away. I felt like somewhere inside of you...you hated me and my mother for coming into your life and stealing the only parent you had left..."

"Natsu we share the same dad, why would I be mad about having a sibling to spend time with or fight with? If my dad hadn't met your mother then I wouldn't have had you here with me. I would be alone with no family left and although you give me a headache sometimes...I'm glad you're my brother." Erza walked over to him and hugged him again.

"Is this going to be a daily thing now?" Natsu said as he hugged her back.

"Oh shut up!" Erza laughed as she pushed her brother away playfully. He smiled back at her.

"Erza..." Jellal came walking in.

"Oh hey..." She blushed remembering how she blew him off the last time he was here.

"My sister is free all day everyday from now on. She has no life so you should go out...like right now." Natsu pulled his sister's arm and pushed the two out the door.

"Are you sure that was okay?" Mira asked as the two of them watched the couple standing outside now looking at each other. Before they knew it, Jellal had offered his hand and Erza took it without hesitation. She smiled back with a wave to Mira and Natsu before going on her date.

"She'll be okay." Natsu watched his sister about to find her own happiness.

Just then Natsu's cell rang, "Hello?" He answered.

"Natsu my man, look the label loved your performance on Friday great stuff! We were wondering if maybe you would be able to fly into the city and we can have lunch you know? Talk about your next album and see if you like the ideas we have for you?"

Natsu paused for a second before thinking about it. He smiled, "yeah that would be great."

"Good, good. We'll see you soon!" The man said before hanging up. Natsu hung up and held the phone in his hand contemplating on his next move.

**xXx**

"Lucy your father is ready to see you now..." Lucy stood up from where she was sitting and headed towards two large brown double doors.

As she stepped through the, they closed behind her. She continue her stride as she took a seat in front of her father's marbled desk. Her father was standing by the glass where it overlooked the city.

There was silence throughout the room before Lucy began to speak.

"Father I..." She was quickly interrupted.

"Do you know...how humiliating these past few weeks have been for me?" Her father suddenly turned around to face his daughter.

"When the toast was being made to honorary chairman at the gala, people asked what happened to my daughter?" He paced back and fourth across his office before continuing.

"And then on top of me trying to make an excuse for your absence, I get a complaint from Mrs. Eucliffe about how you left Sting dancing alone by himself. I mean what in gods name are you trying to do to me Lucy?!" Jude slammed his hands down on his desk, which made Lucy jump just a little in her seat.

He straightened up now, sighing heavily.

"You have every right to be upset with me father...but at he same time how could you have lied to me? Making me believe that Sting even loved me, you told me to take a chance on someone I didn't know because that's how you and mother got together. But you never mentioned it was some business deal!"

"Who told you such a thing..." Jude looked baffled.

"It doesn't matter who told me, just tell me it isn't true. Tell me, that you weren't just going to sell your daughter off to some guy for the future of this company...!" Lucy began to hold tears in her eyes. Her father became silent and looked away from her in shame.

"How could you do this...? I'm your daughter...how can you just treat me like some business deal...?" Lucy cried out from her seat.

"You need to understand that it's a cruel world out there, a lot more crueler than I. And I'm trying to set up a future for you, this wasn't just some business deal Lucy...it's my legacy I'm passing on to you." He tried to explain, finally making eye contact.

"And what if I don't want to be apart of this legacy, huh?" Lucy narrowed her eyes up at him, with the tears building.

Jude chuckled looking back out of the glass window.

"Your mother said the same thing to her father when she was your age. Saying all this nonsense about wanting to find true love on her own, but there is no true love. This isn't some kind of fairy tail world we live in, it's a world where you need to be at the top in order to survive."

"Haven't you heard the top can be pretty lonely?" Lucy said as she tried to calm herself.

"Well then that's when people like us go on vacations like the one you just took." He glared back at his daughter.

"Is that why you let mother go back to the beach house every so often?" Lucy asked with her own glare.

"Your mother needed those vacations sometimes...to stay sane I guess." Jude held this look, that Lucy had never seen before.

_Sadness_? Lucy thought to herself.

"In the beginning I felt the same way as your mother, I had no plans whatsoever to marry someone I didn't know. But sometimes you just need to do what has to be done and for my own family at the time I stepped up to the plate. I need you to be that same person Lucy..." Jude turned to his daughter with a stern look.

Lucy made a hard gulp before realizing she had nothing else to lose.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, feel free to review. The next chapter almost finished as well so see you soon C;  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>A FEW MONTHS LATER<span>**

**xXx**

_"Cause I...Never met someone like you!_

_I try, to forget it but the way. You. move!_

_Is so..._

_Intoxicating feels like ooh..._

_You're my drug, my drink._

_The __**choice**__ I make._

_I'll set you **free**,_

_All you **need **is me,_

_**BAY**__BEE!"_

"I just love Skye, his new songs are just so awesome you know? I just wish we knew how he was like..." Levy said as she took a seat next to Lucy. They were having some coffee at their usual coffee shop downtown.

"I don't care who he is, all musicians are stupid." Lucy said as she continued to write things on her to do list. Levy didn't even bother to confront her about her comment.

"So did you make a decision on the center pieces yet?" Levy took a sip from her steaming mug.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. It's been really hard planning this with so little help and time."

"Didn't you hire a wedding planner?" Levy asked as she plopped open a wedding magazine.

"They had a falling out because _apparently_ Mrs. Eucliffe didn't like her ideas, and thus called the wedding planner a pompous idiot who should be fired."

"That's going to be your mother-in-law." Levy shrugged.

Lucy looked at her friend who still had her eyes glued to the magazine, she still couldn't believe she was getting married like this. But she knew it was the right decision...well the only one, Lucy thought to herself. She shook it off after noticing someone staring at her from across the room.

Lucy looked up and saw a random guy staring at her.

"Levy...I think this guy is staring at me..." Lucy whispered.

Levy looked up from her magazine and spotted the guy she was talking about.

"He's coming over here..." Levy whispered back.

"Is your name Lucy Heartfilia?" The stranger asked once he was arrived.

"Yes that's me..." Lucy looked up at the dark haired man with flawless skin.

"How dare you..." He suddenly blurted out, his calm demeanor now gone.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Sure you might be in the same social circle and hold the same status as Sting but how long can you live like that? I know you don't really love him so why are you marrying him?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Before he could answer to Lucy's question, a girl with short silver hair and porcelain skin came over yanking on his arm.

"Rogue come on let's just go," The girl said in a nervous voice, Lucy automatically knew who she was at first glance. Up close the girl looked even more beautiful, Lucy thought.

"No Yukino...!" Before Rogue could finish his sentence, Gajeel walked up behind them.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked with his satchel hanging on the side and some books in his hand. Rogue noticed how built Gajeel was and stood down.

"Fine..." Rogue let lose from Yukino before making an exit. Yukino and Lucy exchanged a look before Yukino herself followed in her friend's footsteps.

"Who was that guy?" Gajeel asked before pecking Levy on the cheek and taking a seat of his own.

"Not sure who the guy was but I'm pretty sure that girl was Sting's ex..." Lucy sighed, feeling bad for the girl who now had to witness the one she loved marrying someone else.

"Awkward..." Gajeel said slowly.

"Oh shut up, so how is your studies going?" Lucy broken the tension.

"It's going really good actually, in a couple more months I can take the welding exam. I just needed a break from studying so I came here." Gajeel pulled Levy in for a tight hug and a quick kiss.

Lucy could see how happy they both looked right now, she just wished she had that same love that they had.

"Hold on," Gajeel said as he patted his pockets, looking for his phone that was now ringing, "hello?" He finally found it and answered.

"No I haven't talked to him..." Gajeel looked up at Lucy who was staring but suddenly looked away. Levy had an expression like she wanted to say something but didn't know how her friend would react.

"He calls you whenever he can and no he hasn't told me where he's been staying." Gajeel could feel Lucy stealing glances now, "alright I have to go now. See you." He hung up and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

The table was quiet for minute before Lucy spoke.

"So he's really disappeared?" She asked. Gajeel felt a little hesitant before answering.

"Um well he sort of moved out of Erza's house since summer and no one knows where he is. He changed his phone number and cut all ties with everybody. This is the first time he's done something like this so Erza's been a little worried."

"Oh." Lucy went back to what she was doing.

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other before looking at Lucy. They knew she was worried and still cared, but they weren't about to try anymore. After what had happened a few months back at the concert they decided not to interfere with anything.

"I'm going to order a drink you two want anything?" Gajeel finally stood up and asked the two girls.

"No I'm good hun," Levy said picking back up the magazine from earlier.

"I'm fine thank you." Lucy said.

"What about this for the wedding?" Levy pointed out to Lucy as Gajeel went to order.

And just like that everything was back to how it was a few minutes ago.

**xXx**

"Is it wrong to still feel guilty of what happened at the concert that day?" Levy asked she had her arm linked with Gajeel. After parting ways with Lucy, they decided to go for a walk together.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I share that guilt with you. But it's nothing we could have done to save them both."

"We could have locked them both up in a room until they talked things out. Then maybe Lucy wouldn't be making the worst decision in her life and Natsu would still be here." Levy sighed as she leaned her head against him.

"It's not like Natsu is dead, he's still alive and well." Gajeel chuckled.

"But I thought you told Erza you haven't spoken to him, how do you know he's okay?" Levy looked up at him now.

"I said that because Lucy was right there and I didn't want her to feel weird about it. I mean I don't know where he is or what he's doing but, he calls me once in a while. He's still annoying as ever, which means he's doing just fine."

"You know your definition of fine, is so completely different from mine." Levy scrunched her nose. Gajeel sighed and kissed her forehead.

"If we're going to do this official dating thing, you need to learn to trust me." He sang out with a smile. Levy blushed and put leaned her head back on his shoulder in defeat.

**xXx**

"Do you have any more popcorn?" Levy asked Lucy as they both sat down in the living room. They were having one of their sleep overs, being lazy for the night and just watching movies.

"We seriously ate this whole bowl?" Lucy looked at the empty popcorn bowl she had made earlier.

"Oops..." Levy gave a sad little laugh.

"I'll be right back," Lucy sighed before getting up and heading to the kitchen. As she placed the uncooked popcorn bag into the microwave her phone on the counter went buzzing.

The number that appeared on the screen didn't look familiar to her at all, but she answered anyway.

"Hello...?" She said in an unsure tone.

"Hey..." Right then and there she knew who it was, and her heart immediately dropped. She didn't know what to say and none of the words she wanted to say would even come out.

"I need you to turn on your T.V. and turn it to the music videos..." He said in a quiet voice. Although Lucy wondered why that was the first thing he had said after all this time, she went back into the living room and told Levy to turn the channel for a little bit.

Levy looked a little confused but did as she was told. There was a guy hosting the new music video countdowns.

_"Welcome back all my city walkers, now I know you are all anxious to see the newest music video never seen before. So let's not waste anymore time, number one on our countdown here is **The Stars To You, **by **Skye!**" _

"Oh my god!" Levy shouted in excitement as she focused on the video.

Lucy still held the phone to her ear as she watched the screen, the video was in black and white.

_"Everything happens for a reason..._" The narrator said as a guy sat on the beach, staring at the ocean.

_"Sometimes we can't compete with what the universe has planned for us. We just have to drift along with it and hope one day we will find the right person to watch the stars with." Suddenly flashes of memories came flooding on the screen._

_The guy woke up now wondering where he was as a piano was playing slowly in the next room. He walked into the other room and there sat a blonde girl just playing the piano. She looked up at him with a smile before she faded away. The song began to start slowly as the story played out. _

_The guy stumbled through every room feeling woozy and remembering this girl he once knew. With every drink he took it was like he could see her much more clearer. _

Lucy became stiff at that moment when she noticed the scenes of those memories, all which she had been through. She also took in the lyrics that were now becoming familiar.

_" I let you drift __**away**__..._

_Said things; I never meant to __**say**__..."_

It was the song she had played at the beach house, Lucy thought as the song began to build.

_"Cause I've been traveling the __**galaxy**__!_

_Now it's come clear to __**me**__!_

_The __**Stars **__have lead me all back to you!_

_And I've been all to the __**moon and back**__..._

_Finally I __**saw**__ the path._

_Yeah, What I'm saying is true ooh-oh-oh._

_I was waiting for a star to shoot..._

_So it could lead me back to you,_

_I been to Venus and Mars_

_Didn't notice the Stars_

_Felt so dull with the lights,_

_You know the city's too..._

_**Briiiiiight**__!"_

The song ended with the same guy from the beginning waking up on the beach and looking out at the ocean again. And just as the video was about to end itself, it said _"Dedicated to the Star Crossed Lovers." _

At that very moment, Lucy was in full blown tears and she had a hand over her mouth like she couldn't believe it.

"I don't know about you but that guy in the video was super hot. If that's who Skye is then all I have to say is oh my, oh my." Levy sighed with a slight giggle as she continued to watch the screen.

Lucy turned around and headed towards the kitchen, she now placed her hand on the counter to steady herself.

"Lucy...?" The voice came through the phone. Lucy looked back at the living room before walking onto the balcony. _  
><em>

"I-I'm here..." She once she was overlooking the busy streets.

"I'm sorry..."He said. From the beginning that was all Lucy ever wanted him to say to her.

"I'm sorry too..." Lucy cried out.

"No, you don't need to be sorry. It was all me from the beginning and I should have realized it sooner. I was a coward running away from all of my problems and along the way I guess I almost dragged you down with me."

"I ran away too it seems, from my life here in the city I mean..." Lucy sniffled.

"Well we both are the best runners," Natsu and Lucy began to laugh. They were remembering that day on the beach when she went for a jog and he had followed her throughout the whole way.

"So you're getting married?" Natsu changed the subject, all laughter gone now. Lucy bit her lip, feeling the awkwardness eat away at her. But she swallowed it all down before saying yes.

"Would...you like to come?" There was silence on the other end as Lucy followed up with, "I mean you don't have to honestly I just thought..."

"I said hold on!" Natsu shouted at someone in the background, "sorry about that. But just send me an invite, I have to get going."

"Oh, alright see you then."

"You too and Lucy..."

"Yes?"

Before he could continue the person in the background called out again.

"Alright, alright! Sorry I really have to go, goodbye."

"Bye." Lucy waited until the line went dead. She looked up at the sky, the city lights dimmed all the stars that were trying to shine.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR READING AND KEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY WITH ME XD HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STARS TO YOU. REVIEWING IS FREE DON'T WORRY C; LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED THIS STORY OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT TO SAY AND COMMENT ABOUT. I LOVE YOU ALL T-T **

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND OTHER NEW ONES THAT ARE SOON TO BE COMING OUT, UNTIL THEN I BID YOU ADIEU XD ! **

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Within the next month or so, Lucy had finally straightened out all of the wedding details. No help to Mrs. Eucliffe who only left snide comments wherever she went.

The other thing that was keeping Lucy's mind preoccupied was the fact that Natsu hadn't gotten back to her. She tried not to let the fact that he wasn't going to attend bother her. I mean who was she to invite him anyway? Maybe it was better that he wasn't around, or she would lose herself just by taking one look at him.

And it's not like after one phone; they were suddenly friends again.

"Luce...Luuuccyy?" Lucy snapped out of her daze as she remembered where and what she was doing now. She looked up at Levy who was trying get her attention.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucy blinked once more.

"Come on Luce you can't be doing this now, Mrs. Eucliffe is already getting on my back about us being late. All the other bridesmaids are getting ready in the other room." Levy said as she fixed her makeup.

Lucy looked down at the two maids who were fluffing out her white dress and making sure there wasn't a wrinkle in sight.

"You know I don't even know a single one of those bridesmaids in there Lev, do you?" She asked her maid of honor.

"That's Sting's side of the family, we met them at the rehearsal dinner and a couple of times before that." Levy said as she applied some water proof mascara.

"Miss Lucy, I hope you don't mind me inviting Gray here..." Juvia who was standing awkwardly on the side, bit down on her lip.

"I said it was fine Juvia and stop calling me 'Miss' you're my friend, no need for the formalities." Lucy smiled as Juvia held back her tears and wanting to hug the bride to be.

As they continued to get ready; people were taking their seats.

After fighting for the best venue, Mrs. Eucliffe finally got to close down the grand plaza. It had the most beautiful garden on the top floor that over looked the city and the open sky.

"I'm not sure how she pulled this off, but even the sky is perfect for an outside wedding..." One of the women attending whispered.

"That's Stelliana Eucliffe for you," The woman's friend replied.

As everyone now began to take their seats; the bride tried her best to stay calm in the back dressing rooms.

"There's the bride to be, kisses darling!" Mrs. Eucliffe walked into the room and made air kisses towards Lucy.

Levy rolled her eyes before noticing the pained expression on dear friend's face.

"Uh, Mrs. Eucliffe why don't you make sure the bride's father is where he's supposed to be..." Levy ushered her out the door.

"Oh you're right, every thing should be absolutely perfect!" The snobby woman walked out of the room in a hurry with her heels click clacking away.

"Lucy sit down for a minute and breathe," Levy took her by the hand and lead her to a nearby seat.

"No I can't sit down, I'm too nervous and if I wrinkle my dress then that awful woman will kill me." Lucy began to pace back and fourth as she fanned her face with her hand.

"You can always back out Luce, I won't judge you for it." Levy gave her a sincere look as always.

"You might not, but what about my father and Mrs. Eucliffe? And what about the millions of people out there?"

"Who cares about everyone else Lucy! They aren't taking a huge step today, YOU are!" Lucy heard what she was saying. It was all up to Lucy though, she was the one who could make the call.

After taking deeper breathes, Lucy stopped pacing and nodded to Levy once.

**xXx**

As the band began to play, everyone stood up from their seats.

Entering the gardens, walked out Lucy with her flawless white gown and her bouquet in hand. She sparkled amongst anything else and everyone else on that roof.

She stopped before continuing down the aisle, linking arms with her father who was waiting for his beautiful daughter.

Once together they continued their way down, both with forced smiles of course.

Lucy had cleared her mind, thinking that was the only way she was going to go through with this.

As she made her way, she noticed all of the people who had attended. And there was only a few people who she really knew.

Since Lucy was the one being married she fought Mrs. Eucliffe about the guest list. And so in the rows there stood her friends, along with the new ones she had made during the summer.

She had also invited Erza who surprisingly came with her new fiance Jellal. Despite their differences over summer, Lucy had apologized and they eventually came to an understanding.

Juvia, Gray and Gajeel were placed in the front with gentle smiles...well except Juvia who was already starting to cry.

Finally standing up to the front, Lucy smiled at Levy. The one person who she had always considered her sister since birth.

After hugging her father once, he stepped to the side so she could face the altar with Sting.

"Everyone may be seated," The priest announced. Everyone took their seats once again.

"Before we begin I need to ask, is there anyone who opposes to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace..." At that moment Lucy bit down on her lip, keeping the words from surfacing out. She slightly looked at Sting from the side and he seemed to be doing the same thing.

If he was so opposed to this wedding, then why was he even going through with this himself? What did he have to gain from all this?

Suddenly, people were shouting and out of one of the voices there was an "I object!"

Everyone turned their attention to the back of the isle to see who had just objected. Lucy turned around and her expression went completely flat.

"Isn't that the guy from the coffee shop?" Levy whispered over to Lucy, who was just as confused.

"Rogue...what are you doing here?" Sting stepped down from the altar.

"I object to this whole wedding, this whole idea of you marrying someone that I know for a fact you don't even love!" Rogue shouted.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Eucliffe stood up appalled at how her elegant wedding was being ruined.

"Who is that...?" Gray lifted his eyebrow.

"I feel like I've seen him before..." Gajeel did the same.

"I half expected that to by my brother..." Erza sighed in relief.

"I love you Sting and I don't care what we are or who we are as long we're together! And I also don't care what your mother threatens to do to me, however I won't forgive you if you marry that woman." Rogue pointed to Lucy.

Suddenly Mrs. Eucliffe came rushing out of her row, "How dare you come in here and disrupt this nice and _expensive _wedding!" She stomped her foot on the ground angrily.

"Mother enough!" Sting said.

"Don't interrupt me Sting! You both don't realize how embarrassing you both are being! Now I don't know what kind of voodoo spell you've put on my son, but I surely will not stand for this!" She hissed while calling over security to resume what they were doing in the first place.

"Now hold on just a minute," Mr. Eucliffe stood up from his seat and took his wife's side. The security released Rogue once again.

"Go back to your seat, this doesn't concern you." His wife rolled her eyes.

"Sting is my son too and I refuse to be kept out of the loop. Now Sting, what is going on here?"

Sting looked at Rogue who held a pained expression, he then turned his attention to everyone else.

"I'M GAY!" He shouted while lifting his arms up with a smile and a shrug.

"You're just confused, we can fix it honey..." His mother gave him a sympathetic look.

"Fix what exactly Stelliana? If that is how our son is, then that's how he is." Her husband shrugged it off.

"It's your fault that he doesn't know how to even be a man! All you ever do is sleep around with your cheap hookers, thinking I didn't know about them."

"Are we really doing this right now?" The two began to argue.

"You're impossible!" Stelliana made a grunt before walking off, her heels echoing down the isle.

"Come back here, you always think it's alright to walk away when I'm talking you never listen..." Mr. Eucliffe walked after her.

"Lucy..." Sting looked at his would be bride. She nodded in Rogue's direction with a smile, as if telling him to go for it.

Sting smiled and rushed over to his lover before they both made their own exits.

"Lucy dear I'm so sorry this didn't work out with Sting, maybe that was for the best." Lucy looked down at her father who held an apologetic expression on his face now.

She stepped down and hugged her father dearly.

"I will find you someone even better to marry don't worry." He whispered to her with an eager smile. She pulled away from him at once.

"Father this was it for me, I'm done I think I need to..."

"You don't need to think Lucy, you just need to do what I say. Now don't make a scene or..."

"I object!" Everyone looked up again to see who it was this time.

"Oh dear god..." Erza put her head down while slouching back in her chair.

"Natsu..." Lucy lifted her eyebrow, it suddenly turned sour as soon as she realized how late he was.

"Am I too late?" He huffed out as he put his hands on his knees leaning over.

"Are you okay?" Lucy rushed over to him and tried to see for herself.

"I just...I was in traffic and the driver wouldn't move, then this old lady almost ran me over tying to get her husband in the parking lot." He huffed out once more before taking a breath and standing straight.

"Lucy, we should excuse all of these guests and get started on your new suitor." Jude came walking over.

"Father I told you I'm done with this." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're Lucy's pop? It's nice to finally meet you sir," Natsu gave his hand to him to shake. Jude looked at his hand like it held some sort of lethal disease.

Natsu noticed the awkwardness and retracted his hand.

"Lucy let's go, I'll have someone else handle this." Jude grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away.

Natsu grabbed Jude's arm in a serious manner.

Jude dropped his hold on Lucy and turned to Natsu, "I don't know who you think you are, but you should butt out of our family affairs. None of this concerns you, now if you don't mind I will be taking my daughter now." Jude made an attempt to grab Lucy again, but Natsu blocked his way and stepped forward.

"Move or I will have you be removed, permanently." Jude challenged just with his stare.

"You can make all the threats you want against me, but I won't stand down anymore. I've stood down many times in the past and all that's left me with was pain and regret. I refuse to let another moment pass me by. I'm sorry sir, Lucy's father or not...she's leaving here with me." Natsu held his seriousness.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered to herself.

"And why on earth do you think I will just let you have my daughter so easily?"

"Because you know how it feels to be so in love with someone, you don't care what it took to be with them. I've worked really hard during these past months, and I didn't stop no matter what."

"Oh? And why should I care about what you've been doing?" Jude narrowed his eyes.

"I heard about your company, and I've already finalized everything."

"Wait what?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I heard all about your father's company failing, this whole marriage thing was so that you could save it. I wasn't going to sit back and let you marry someone I knew you weren't in love with." Natsu turned to Lucy now.

"So you paid off all of the collectors...for me?" Lucy asked.

"I can't stop drinking without you Lucy."

"Um..." Lucy felt the need to sock him in the face just then.

"What I mean is...you make me better. I feel like my old self when I'm with you. And I don't care how many songs I need to write about you or how many shooting stars I need to wish for to be with you. I'm not afraid to tell people how I feel about you, I'll tell the whole world if I have to." Natsu took her hands just then, staring in her eyes.

"I love you Lucy," He took one hand to cup the back of her neck and kissed her. Lucy could feel the fire, the passion, all of the feelings she could never get rid of. Feelings that she knew she didn't ever want to give up on.

At that moment, it felt like the sky had gone completely dark with no one around them. The only light that was visible was the light they were both illuminating between them. The only stars that mattered right now were Lucy and Natsu.

As the kiss ended, Natsu leaned his head on her forehead.

"I love you too." Lucy huffed out with a bright smile. Pulling her into him, Natsu hugged her tightly. He noticed that behind Lucy, Jude nodded once to him before walking off.

Everyone stood up now to cheer for the new couple.

"That's my boy," Gajeel wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Way to go hot head," Gray whistled.

Erza leaned into Jellal, both watching with smiles.

**Epilogue **

**xXx**

"Do you Levy McGarden, take this man as your husband?" The priest asked.

"Yes I do." Levy smiled up at her husband to be, her eyes sparkling.

"And do you Gajeel Redfox, take this woman as your wife?"

"I do with all my heart." He smiled back at her.

As the waves crashed on the shore everyone felt jumpy as they awaited to cheer for the happy couple.

"Kish aweddy!" A little girl with scarlet hair squealed out from the isle. Everyone began to make subtle laughs now, Levy and Gajeel looked at the little girl and began to chuckle.

"Come here you," Jellal picked up his daughter and brought her back to his wife.

"By the power infested in me, you are now pronounced husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Gajeel placed a hand under his wife's chin and lifted it, placing a kiss onto her lips.

Everyone stood up now and started to cheer for the new married duo.

As the afternoon rolled in, everyone was still feeling the party going.

"Everybody welcome to the stage, Miss Summer!" Natsu announced before the four girls walked on.

The song started off slow

**Group**

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
><em>

Finally everyone started dancing as the song picked up and started

**Cindel**

_"I got my plane destination set on you tonight!"  
><em>

**Mace**

_"I had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a flight!"_

**Linzi**

_"Never knew how much I missed you!"_

**Cindel**

_"Believe I put up a fight!"  
><em>

**Zynna**

_"But now that we are here together, I know my feelings were right!" _

**Group**

_"Yeah my baby, my darling!_

_Nobody knows..._

_How we party!_

_When we're **alone...**_

_Sparks they fly yeah!_

_Got my heart in the zone,_

_For you baby!"_

Levy and Gajeel was of course the center of the dance floor with multiple couples surrounding them with the same happiness they were vibrating with.

"Wait for daddy, wait for daddy!" Jellal chased his daughter who only wanted to go into the ocean.

"I swear she's just like you..." Erza sighed to Natsu before helping her husband grab their daughter.

"I wasn't that bad..." Natsu said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Come on," Lucy giggled as she grabbed his hand and lead him away from all of the noise.

They walked hand in hand until they finally got to the edge of the beach where it was silent enough, and the sun was setting perfectly.

Natsu sat behind Lucy, cradling his arms around her so she was warm. She leaned into him and thought this felt so good.

"The stars will be shining soon," Lucy sighed.

"Enjoy every moment of this peaceful night, because tomorrow I'm pretty sure we're baby sitting." Natsu gave his own sigh.

"Well it's practice for us,"

"Practice?" Natsu lifted his eyebrow and looked down at his love.

"So when we have kids we know what to do." She looked up at him, putting her hand around his neck she pulled him down so she could kiss him.

"You really have a kissing complex," Natsu smiled behind their lips.

"Oh shut up!" They kissed once more before looking up at the sky that was slowly beginning to show their stars.


End file.
